The Truth Will Set You FreeOr Not
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: Marie finds herself under the care of Magnus Bane when she is injured by a demon. Tragic truths will be revealed and it might just change the way Magnus feels about Marie. He also finds out that she is very much like him. But will the truth keep them together or will it separate them? Would it be of any use if I asked you to please review? Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Will Set You Free….Or Not

Chapter 1

Marie remembered waking up with her ears ringing. She blinked a few times and shook her head and just like that the ringing stopped and her vision cleared. She was in her house lying on the living room floor. The place was a mess. Furniture's were broken, the windows were smashed and there was blood everywhere. She started to get up when a throbbing pain bit her shoulder. She winced and touched her shoulder and her face flushed when her hand touched something wet. When she pulled back, blood stained her fingers and she quickly closed her hands. Blood made her stomach turn, especially if the wound was inflicted on her. Without putting pressure on her left side of the body, she got to her feet. Everything was a mess and the house reeked of demon. There came a lump in her throat when she saw a body on the floor under the dining table. She was lying in her own pool of blood soaking her cloths and staining her hair. Marie felt a scream rise in her throat as she approached the body but she held it back. There, with her hazel brown eyes staring blankly ahead was her mother. She knelt beside her mother, her jeans splashing the pool of blood. She gently pushed the hairs out of her mothers' face. She sniffled and used the back of her hand to whip away the tears that fell and felt something wet brush her face. A sickening feeling crossed her stomach and she wanted to run or call for help, anything to forget this ever happened. She realized that this damage couldn't have gone unnoticed. The Clave should be here soon and there would be no time clean up. She took a breath and began to glamour herself, hid the wounds and scratches along her body the demon impacted but kept the blood. Pink sparks flew at her hair and fingers and soon, she looked as good as new, but she felt awful. Just as the last spark disappeared, the doors burst opened and group of people gathered into the room.  
"What happened here?" A lean woman demanded. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and her face was sharp. The inquisitor.  
"I don't know! I just got here!" she protested. When the inquisitor's eyes rested on the body her faced pinched.  
"What did you do?" The inquisitor accused again. Marie snarled.  
"I didn't do anything! I told you I-"  
"I don't believe you, take her." she barked.  
"You can't just take me without a proper reason!" she called.  
"Don't tell me how to run my job child!" Before she could say anything a shadow hunter was before her and cuffed her hands tightly. She winced and was led out of the room.

The court room was fairly small but filled with important people. There were the silent brothers, the inquisitor, a few shadow hunters and a warlock. He didn't seem like the type to deal with court but he was serious. She wondered why he was here. Marie remembered the last time she was here. Her mother wanted out the shadow hunter world and wanted to live a normal life. Nothing has changed since she was here. The court was circular and she stood in the center just as her mother did and was looked down upon by highly people. They gave her the same look they did when she requested to leave, disappointment.  
"Rosemarie Ethridge." her head turned to look at the inquisitor. "You were at the crime scene with no reason as to why were there or what happened."  
"I told you, I just got there and my house was torn, and my mother was dead."  
"The house reeks of demon. As you are a warlock, you see where I am going." Marie's mouth gapped open.  
"No..." she clenched her hands at her sides until she broke the skin and blood dripped down and unto the floor.  
"It's simple really. You summoned a demon and as you are a child, the curiosity got the better of you. However, you couldn't keep the barrier safe and it became lose. It killed you mother, and now it's on the lose." she said with exasperation.  
"No, that is not right! That didn't happen!" the cuffs cut into her wrist as she threw up her hands. Hot tears burned the rim of her eyes but she forced them back.  
"Then what happened?" she barked. Marie opened her mouth but closed it. She couldn't tell; who would believe her? "I can see you are going to be trouble, I will have you kept here until things are settled."  
"What! You can't do that!"  
"Yes I can!" she snapped. "You can't have _just_ shown up after the crime was committed. It simply isn't right. Thus, I will have you here until the truth comes out." she folded her thin arms across her chest making it final. Marie felt her world spin; she was so tired that she stumbled a little. She thought no one noticed but the dazzling warlock seemed like the only one in the room that looked at her with compassion.  
"Susan," the warlock said finally speaking. "She just lost a mother and she is bathed in her blood. Give her some time and she will heal."  
"Who on earth will take her? I would have her held in the cell but as it is being used for something else..."  
"I can take her." Marie looked up and saw the warlock take a step forward.  
"Magnus!" she said with complete shock. "Are you crazy?"  
"A little." The inquisitor gave out an impatient noise.  
"My record is clean, I have taken full responsibility and kept track on my _guests_." he said. The inquisitor for once looked crossed but she signed.  
"Very well. We will need to do some more research so she may as well stay for a while with you. I will give you two weeks and by then she should be as you say _healed_."

"Three." The inquisitor snorted.

"I should think two weeks is enough? I'm giving her grace here so take it."

"I've been down her lain before, it takes more than two weeks, and it took me months to get back up." She looked at Magnus for a long time then rolled her eyes.

"Fine, three weeks, but no more. That is if you can handle her." she said glaring at Marie.  
"Oh, I've had worse." He grinned.  
The warlock, who was called Magnus, walked down the steps and joined her in the little circle. As he neared she saw that his eyes were green gold cat eyes that seemed to glisten like gems. He wore blue collar shirt and black dress pants. His hair was neatly spiked and very glittery. He had heavy mascara around his eyes and glitter along his eyes.

"Hello Rosemarie, I am Magnus Bane and I will be looking after you." He said swooping a light bow. Before she had time to respond he guided her out of the court room and out of the institute where a black civic was waiting. The drive was long and Magnus was explaining to her his house rules but she could barley listen for her mind was getting numb. The car drew up in front of an apartment. The door opened for her and she got out of the car and the cool night air sent a chill to her bones. She was so tired and stunned that Magnus had to lightly push her to get her moving.  
"Here we are!" he boomed as he threw open the door. She stopped by the door unable to move. He looked at her thoughtfully. "Let me take those off." with a snap of his fingers the cuff came off and relief washed over her. Her wrists were swollen and bloody. She stumbled and her back hit the door. She gave a gasp and slowly allowed the glamour to ripple away. The pain in her shoulder slammed into her and she slumped to her knees.  
"What the..." Magnus was before her studying her with concern. "What is this? What happened?" for a while Marie couldn't answer. She gasped for breath trying to keep her world from slipping away.  
"You know the Clave; they would have accused me of much worse if they saw me like this." Marie said looking up giving a weak smile. He didn't say anything but instead examined her back.

"There's demon poison on the rim of the wound." He said touching it lightly but to Marie it felt like a stab and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. "Do you have any idea how stupid this was? There is now demon poison running in your veins." She felt something warm rise on her back and she tensed but soon relaxed as the pain began to decrease.  
"I know… but…" She felt the blackness breathe her in and she stopped fighting; she let herself go under and the last thing she heard was Magnus swearing.

Marie woke up with a start. Her head was reeling and her mind was spinning. She found that she was lying on her stomach. The room was fairly dark except for the dim light on the night stand. She felt extremely cold and she shivered. The sheets were pulled up just above her waist and her back was bare. She attempted to get up but firm hands pressed her back keeping her from getting up. She blinked and turned her head and suddenly, there was Magnus standing beside her. There was a chair beside the bed and she wondered how long he had been there.  
"My shoulder..." it was siring pain that kept her from finishing.  
"You're lucky you have the high warlock of Brooklyn to take after you. Had it been someone else, they wouldn't have known what demon that attacked you let alone cure It." he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Do you know what demon it was?" there was pause.  
"No. But I've seen something like this before so I treated it closely. I'll have to check on it every few hours." Marie rested her head back down onto the pillow her shoulder throbbing. Then, it felt as if something was biting at her wound making it burn. Marie let out a cry and once again she was reliving that moment when the demon mouth came down and bit her shoulder. Her body began to tremble and sweat dripped down her forehead. She squeezed the sheets with her hand and moaned into the pillow.  
"You shouldn't have hid it..." she heard him say as he pressed his hand on her wound. At first it burned and she gave cry but a soothing feeling eased the pain and she relaxed her muscles. Her breathing was heavy but at least the pain was numb. She felt soft hands touch hers and she turned her head. Magnus was kneeling beside the bed looking at her. They way he looked at her brought tears to her eyes. She was scared as hell and she didn't know if she would ever be okay but she felt safe and comfortable when he was around. It was as if her world splitting but Magnus was the only thing holding the two pieces together.  
"I swear I don't know anything about my mother's death." she whispered. He lightly touched her cheeks and wiped away the tears that fell.  
"I know."  
"I, I woke up and the demon was gone, the house was a wreck and my mom she-" Marie squeezed her eyes shut and her mother's body flashed across her mind.  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me." he said with concern.  
"She was lying in her own pool of blood! And I didn't do anything. Had I been stronger, had I done more than maybe…"  
"No, Rosemarie, you did everything you could. You're still new to these things. You're still young." he said with a soothing voice.  
"I was a coward and I don't deserve this."  
"Hey, I don't want to hear that coming from you." he said squeezing her hand. When she didn't say anything, she felt his hand stroke her head slowly and she fell peacefully into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marie clutched the sheets and she was breathing in and out of her mouth.  
"Why hadn't I seen this?" Magnus said lightly touching her back.  
"See what?"  
"There's something lodged in your shoulder blade."

"What!" She said trying to look at her shoulder.

"Don't move!"  
"Well get it out!" Marie cried.  
"I can't, it is deeply inside your shoulder; it might have even struck the bone. I cannot operate on my own." he snapped. He walked away and scribbled a note and lit the note on fire.  
"I can't heal it now, or else the wound will close on it and it'll make it that more difficult to get it out. I'll compress it though." He left the room, down to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack when there came a knock on the door. He opened the door and there was a tall man in a beige duster and beneath was a scarlet button down shirt. His glasses rested at the brim of his noise adding an older more professional look to him. His green eyes glisten as he saw Magnus.

"You called?"

"Tristan, I didn't think you'd be here so suddenly."

"Well, you said it was urgent so I rushed."

"Yes, thank you. She's this way." He filled Tristan in as they walked upstairs and into the room.

"Marie, this is Tristan; he-" Before he could finish, Marie looked at the man and shot out of bed; the sheets wrapped around her and stumbled away from him.

"Rosemarie!"

"You stay away from me!" She shrieked. Magnus looked at Tristan and noticed his eyes were wide in pain, fear and disbelief.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked utterly confused. Tristan took a step forward and she took a step back hitting the door.

"Marie, you are no condition to do this!" He hissed. Marie whimpered and shook her head. "Marie!" he said more sharply grabbing her wrist. Magnus shot in action and pulled Tristan away.

"What the hell is going on?" He studied Tristan but he didn't say anything. "Tristan?"

"Nothing, we need to get that thing out of her before she- Marie!" Magnus turned to find Marie sliding down the door blood staining it as she fell, her face pinched in agony. Tristan caught her before she hit the floor and carried her back to the bed. "Clean the blood on the wound while I get my things." Tristan ordered. He went over to the nightstand while Magnus took a cloth and began to soak up the blood that spilled down her back. Tristan returned with a large size tweezers that was sharp at the tip.

Magnus didn't remember much after but the memory flashed in his mind. He remembered her tiny hand in his squeezing till both their hands turned white. He remembered Tristan twisting, turning and pulling at the tooth trying to loosen it. Her scream was like an avalanche in his mind, everything tumbling down crashing into him. At last, the tooth slithered out and Tristan ordered Magnus to heal her back. Red and blue sparks flew out of his hand and finally the wound was able to heal properly and quickly but not entirely. Relief washed over everyone's faces as her body relaxed and she stopped crying.

"Are you alright?" Magnus blinked and saw Tristan looking at him with concern. It had been two hours since they took out the tooth, put a patch on her shoulder and now they were watching her, making sure she was alright.

"Fine" Tristan stood from his chair and walked over to the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead and sighed.

"She still has a fever and I'm sure the poison isn't all gone. It might take a while for wound to heal so keep an eye on it."

"You're going? Why don't you stay, we'll have drinks." Magnus said standing up.

"No, no. Besides, I don't think she wants to see my face when she wakes up." He said looking at her for a while before turning towards the door.

"Well, thank you."

"You can pay me later." Magnus didn't say anything but watched Tristan close the door lightly behind him. Exhausted, Magnus padded towards the chairs and sank down and looked at Marie. Unconsciously, he drew a hand through her hair pushing it away from her eyes.

"How is it?" Marie asked as Magnus was running a hand through her shoulder. It had been almost two weeks since Magnus was treating her shoulder.  
"It still has a hole, but it's definitely made progress. Now it's just up to you to heal it. Does it still hurt?" he said pressing on the wound.  
"Ow!" Marie bit her lip as the touch now just stung her shoulder.  
"Hmm... I'll put on a coat one more time and that should be good." Magnus lightly touched her wound and blue sparks flew out of his hand and onto her back. She had always loved that part. It felt like a warm blanket wrapping around her sore wound. "There, now, you get some rest."  
"Will you leave?" she remembered one time, her fever and wound had woke her up and she desperately called for Magnus but he was not around. She crawled off the bed and forced herself onto her feet. She stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. She reached the door of his den when she finally collapsed. Minutes later, the front door opened and Magnus saw her slump on the floor. He quickly took her back to the guest room and touched her forehead lowering the temperature.  
Magnus took her hand.  
"I will not leave." he smiled reassuringly. With that, Marie closed her eyes and drifted into a wave of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Magnus was going through some papers while Marie sat on a sofa in the library reading a book when suddenly there came a loud crashing sound and a swarm of shadow hunters huddled into the library. Everything happened so fast, one moment Marie was lounging on the sofa and the next she was being tackled to the floor. Shackles were placed on her wrist once again and already they began to cut into her skin.  
"Are you serious?" Magnus shouted. They pulled Marie off the ground and forced her out of the house. Magnus called after her when a shadow hunter blocked his path. He was about to shove his way through when the sound of high heeled shoes echoed the room. "Susan, I should have known."  
"Magnus, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were in danger."  
"Who's the danger?" the inquisitor pointed out the door where Marie was. "Don't be ridiculous! She's not a threat to me!"  
"Oh I would get too attached because you see, she killed her father."

"You have gone too far Susan." Magnus said through his teeth.

"We were going to be polite and burry your mother but what did we find? An urn and inside where the ashes of her father."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, who put it there and why? We ran fingerprints and the prints matched Rosemarie's." He stared at her in complete disbelief.

"You're over looking this. She has nothing to be guilty about."

"Is that your system Magnus Bane? Take in these criminals, fall in love with them and attempt to save them? Because I did look at your records and I saw a pattern."  
"What are you going to do with her?" he said almost too softly for anyone to hear.  
"She will be put in the holding cell at the institute until there is room in the prison where she will be stripped of her powers." she looked at Magnus and the blood drained from his face. He breathed out heavily.  
"That's absurd! You don't have motive as to why she killed him or if she killed him at all!"  
"I have proof, and that's enough for me." she smirked and walked out the door Magnus followed on her heel.

"My door!" The blue wooden door was now splintered from being kicked down or blown down or whatever those shadow hunters used.

"Don't worry; you can just snap it back right?" She said snapping her fingers. Magnus scowled the words get out.

With a sigh, he snapped his fingers and blue sparks flew at the door fixing it and placing it back on its hinges after the Clave left. Magnus stalked back to the library and began picking up the papers that feel from the floor when he saw the book that lying under the sofa that Marie sat only moments ago. He picked it up and small laugh came under his breath. Of all the books he had from fiction to non-fiction to history to literature to science, she chose the most sensible one. Fahrenheit 451. He too liked that book for it had him thinking. Thinking about how the future has changed and what more could be changed. Always, he was caught off guard and strangely he grew sadder as the future moved on. Society stopped caring and more and more people begin to drift away from one another. A crackling sound drove him out of his thoughts and he looked at the fire place. He walked over when suddenly a piece of paper spit out of the fire and Magnus caught it.

_Go to Tristan. He knows more then he's letting on_. Marie. Magnus thrust on a black leather jacket and headed out, the autumn air biting at his face .He walked about a block where his motorcycle rested at a sidewalk. He straddled the black Harley Davidson and kicked the engine on. Taking one last look at Brooklyn, he headed out of the city and over to Boston.

He pulled up into a hotel and went into the lobby room and passed the man that was protesting saying it was a private hotel.  
"I have an appointment with a man, now if you'll excuse me!" and he went into the elevator. He drummed his fingers on the rail as he waited in the elevator and dashed out as soon as the door swung open. He followed the scent of warlock down the hall and to the first firm on the left. With a snap of his fingers, the door unlocked and he walked in. Tristan was leaning against the couch his hands folded against his chest.  
"I got a distress call from the operator down in the lobby. At first I was puzzled as to whom it would be but it clicked. Have you come here to give me my money?" Magnus grabbed Tristan by the collar and shook him. "What the hell happened?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he said coolly. Magnus drew back his hand and slammed it against Tristan's cheek.  
"Marie, she was terrified when she saw you, why?"  
"That girl? Maybe the poison is getting to her because I have no idea what you're talking about." Magnus looked at Tristan in the eye. At first it was hard to tell, but then something flickered in his eyes and Magnus knew he was lying.  
"I will burn you right here and now if you don't tell me the truth!" Magnus said raising his arms. When Tristan didn't say anything Magnus threw a hand out and fire began to rise under the boy's feet. He cried in horror.  
"Alright! I'll talk!" Magnus pulled back his hand and the fire dissipated. Tristan sank to his knees the fire having clearly startled him.  
"Her father called me up and asked me to summon a demon. A Shanx Demon. At first I refused but when he told me the reason... And he paid me well. I don't know where or how he got the money but he desperately wanted this demon. I summoned the demon and commanded it to kill Marie and her mother. As soon as the demon left, there came a knock on the door and there, Marie was standing. I quickly hid in the back but I guess she saw me. Then things got pretty heated so I left."  
"But why? Why would you do that?"  
"Because, her mother had an affair with me. We saw each other for about six months after her father ran off. I proposed that we and Marie run away. Go somewhere where we can all be happy. I respected her, I did everything for her and suddenly, out of nowhere, she calls it off. So yeah, I was pissed and when her father called me the next day, I knew that was the perfect way to get back at her."  
"So you killed her!"  
"Hey! I healed her daughter alright! I healed her because she reminded me so much of her mother. I felt awful after what I did. So I did my best to save what I had killed." Magnus stared at Tristan with resentment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When you asked me to help someone, I did not expect it to be her. Anyone _but_ her! It was like a soccer punch to the face. I knew someone was sending me a message."  
"You disgust me!" he spat.

"I know…" Magnus turned away and paced around the room his jaw set very tight. He pressed his hands to his temples and squeezed his eyes closed trying to contain his anger and urge to kill this warlock at the very moment. He then stood before Tristan and pulled him to his feet by the collar.

"I need you to do something for me and you better not back away like a coward. You better do this for Marie." Tristan looked down for a moment then looked up at Magnus and nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Marie!" The voice was so familiar but so distant. "Rosemarie!" this time, she jerked up and squinted as a light before her blinded her. She couldn't remember how long she had been asleep and she wondered if she was still dreaming. She looked up and saw a figure with spiked hair and her heart jumped. She got up and walked to the bars and held onto it for support.  
"Magnus? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, I need you to tell me everything that's happened, everything you did that day." Marie blinked in confusion wondering why he needed to know. "Rosemarie! Tell me now!" he whispered harshly.  
"Okay." Marie took a deep breath. "After my father left, my mother hasn't been herself. She was slipping away from the world. That morning mom wanted dad back. I told her he was gone and he wouldn't want to come back but she grabbed my arm and demanded he come back. So, I went over to my father's apartment and he nearly screamed. He kept saying "I thought you were dead." I told dad that mom needed him. But he threw up his hands and called me a monster. He screamed for me to get out. But, I wanted to make mom happy, I needed to convince him. I took a step forward and he went hysterical. He ran to the back and came back with a knife. He came at me and nicked my face. It surprised me enough that I back handed him and the knife went flying. He cried and came at me. He pressed me against the door and his fingers were around my throat. I couldn't believe it; my own father was killing me. I couldn't breathe and I clawed at him. I could feel my nails digging into his skin but he still wouldn't let go. I just wanted to breathe! That was it! Before I knew it I felt a surge of energy pulse in body and through my hands. Something warm was engulfing me and that's when I heard my father screaming. But finally, I could breathe. I didn't mean to! When I looked, I saw ashes around me. I didn't know what to do so I gathered the ashes and put them in an urn. No matter what he did to me, no matter how much he hurt mom, she still loved him. She fell in love with him somehow. So, I went to the graveyard and I went to the mark where mom would be buried and I buried him there. Then I went home but as I was rounding the block, I could feel this heavy sense of demon. I ran up to my house and the front door was ajar. When I went in, my mother was lying on the floor unconscious and there was a demon hovering over her. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a fire stick, and I charged at it. The demon didn't even flinch but it turned to look at me. I had never battled with a demon before so I was very pathetic. The demon knocked me around a few times and finally it came down at me and sank his teeth into my shoulder. I heard my mother cry and then the demon was off me and pulling away. That's when I went unconscious and when I woke… well you know the rest." Magnus looked at her for sometime before he ordered Marie to take a step back. With a snap of his fingers, the lock on the door sprang open dropped to the floor with a loud clank.

"Magnus! What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here" He said fiddling with the chains and pulled the door open. He pulled her by her arm and she winced. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little, but it's healing, as you said."

"That's good." With a snapped his finger the shackles fell off and he led the way out of the cell and out of the institute. There, resting a few blocks down, was a motorcycle.

"I didn't you ride like that." She said.

"You'd be surprised if you knew everything about me."

"I look forward to that." Magnus looked her for second something crossing his cat like eyes.

"Get on." He motion with a gesture over his shoulder with his thumb. Marie straddled the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel the muscles flex as he moved around and she rested her head against his back feeling exhausted. "Ready?" he asked before kicking the engine on. The wind blew back her short hair and she felt free for once in her life and she gave a small laugh. They road for hours and they passed a sign that said they were driving out of New York. After a few more miles, they stopped for gas and Magnus told her they were going to Massachusetts. She didn't have time to ask anything for he started the engine and they were on their way.

By now the sun had set behind the mountains in Boston and the city lights flickered on. They past the busiest part of the city until they it was quiet again and the city lights could barley be seen. The engine to the motorcycle died as they stopped by an abandoned apartment.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"Just follow me." he said taking her hand and led her to the rusted blue door. His hands wrapped around the cold, long forgotten doorknob and swung the door open. It moaned as if angered that it had been disturbed. The smell of moth balls and dust stung her noise and she coughed. The rail to the staircase had fallen off and there were holes on the ceiling. He led her to the room on the right where there was a big empty space. White linen cloaked over the furniture and empty book shelves. Magnus pushed her back lightly and began to enchant mystical words. Blue sparks flew out of his hand igniting the room. She blinked a few times adjusting to the light. Suddenly an incandescent of red, blue, yellow, and purple whirled before them.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Creating a portal. Tristan will be waiting on the other side."

"I don't understand." She said her eyes frowning.

"We don't have time for this; the Clave will be here any minute."  
"Are you coming?" Magnus paused then dropped a hand slowly and looked at her his eyes showing emotion.  
"No."  
"Why!"  
"I belong here, I'm needed here."  
"But I need you." Marie whispered. Tears were at the brim of her eyes but he knew she was fighting them back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate long kiss. They pulled away and she looked at him tears in her eyes.

"I'll come back for you!" she whispered stepping back into the portal and allowing it to close before her. Magnus breathed out a long sigh shoving his hands into his pocket trying to calm the waves of dizziness sweeping over him. Footsteps sounded the building and a group of shadow hunters gathered into the room.

"You guys again." He said with boredom.  
"I knew you would do something like this, I just didn't expect you to be in Boston." Susan said walking into the room.  
"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't follow us closely."  
"Magnus! Where is she!?"  
"She's free. You were going to punish an innocent girl."  
"You're wrong! She killed her father!"  
"Yeah? So did I! And I was the same age as her." he said pointing to where she stood moments ago.  
"That's different." she said a little more quietly.  
"Then tell me what I'm missing." he said.  
"We will find her Magnus."  
"Just let her go." the inquisitor snarled and turned on her heel the shadow hunters following her. For a brief moment he thought he saw something hidden in the eyes of the inquisitor but he didn't say anything. He headed out and leaned against his motorcycle and wondered how long it would be before she came back. If she ever came back…

Marie stumbled forward but sturdy hands caught her. She looked up to see Tristan and coiled away. He looked pained and turned away.

"I'd like to hate you now. I'd like to hurt you like the way you hurt me." She started not looking at him.

"I know." He said.

"B-But I can't. You saved my life twice already and I know why you did. You may be a scum but at least you're trying you're best and that is what I'm forgiving you for." She said finally looking at him. His green eyes meet hers and there were tears in his eyes. She sucked in a breath trying her best not to cry herself. She wanted to be strong for her mother.

"I- I really did love her you know and you. I remembered all the fun times we had together. The places we went and I saw it. The change in your mother. She was happy on the inside and-" But Tristan only looked down placing a hand over his face. Though he looked fairly young, Marie still saw him as a father. He listened to all her complaints and accomplishments. She reached for his arm and gave a light squeeze.  
"Let's go." he said quietly and he led them down the meadow where there was a red Ferrari waiting on the concrete road.  
"Where are we anyway?" she managed.

"Does it matter?" She looked at him for a second before looking down. The side doors of the car opened and they stepped inside and Tristan roared the car to life. The wind blew in their hair as they drove south to somewhere.

16 mouths later

Marie fixed her hair and let the curls fall over her shoulders. She had looked like the age of sixteen year old but now, she had the body of an eighteen year old and her features changed. Her cheek bone was higher and her jaw line became more defined. She walked to the door of a familiar apartment. She rehearsed this line over and over but still, there was a lump in her throat. It was now or never so she knocked on the door. A man with spiked glitter hair opened the door and Marie couldn't hold back a grin. He hadn't changed a bit and if anything his need for accessories increased. He was wearing jeans with a belt buckle that had a bedazzled M and a blue shirt that was open at the chest revealing well muscled features.  
"Rosemarie..." he whispered placing a hand over his mouth.  
"I have a problem."  
"What's wrong?" he said sounding concerned.  
"My shoulder still hurts." his face widened for a minute then a wicked smile curled at the corner of his lips.  
"Well, let's have a look at it." and with that Marie stepped in and Magnus closed the door behind them.

**This is the end guys, thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing! I found them very encouraging and it inspires me to continue writing. I do hope you enjoyed it! i do plan on writing more kinds of stories and putting them on fanfiction. FYI this was my first story so i apologize if there were some grammar errors, and if it was kinky :P **

**-also, i've been thinking of writing a part two to this story, but i need to know if that's okay with you guys or if you just want me to stop here. let me know  
**


End file.
